Hunger Pains or Dominance
by Noone the Virgin
Summary: This week on One Piece...
1. Chapter 1

On a late morning, Zoro was training as usual, in isolation. Everyone was going by their usual activities.

"Lunchtime!" Said a voice. It was Sanjine, the cook of the Straw Hat Pirates. Everyone ran to the kitchen with empty stomachs. Sanjine came to the watchtower.

"Marimo!" She called out. "Come down and get something to eat!" Zoro was still training. "3,000, 3,001, 3,002…"

"Marimo!"

"WHAT?!"

"Luffy's eating your food!" Zoro stopped training and went downstairs. "You really shouldn't strain yourself like that," Sanjine said, showing concern for the swordsman's well being. "Shut up, I'm fine," He replied coarsely. "Telling a lady to shut up, what bad manners!" She grew angry. "What's your problem?"

"Rude men! And rude men don't get to eat!" "What? Why you-"

"Luffy! Zoro isn't hungry!" She yelled. "Damn you!" "If you're fine, then you don't need my food! Go get your own!" Sanjine angrily sprinted back to the kitchen. Zoro grabbed his swords and went down to the ocean to search for prey.

Later that day, Zoro was awakening from a nap. "That was good," He said to himself, going back to training. He noticed the ship stopped at a small island. He showed little interest and went to his own matters.

Sanjine was carrying some food in a bag. "This should be enough," She said to herself. She made her way up to the Sunny and heard Zoro training at the watchtower. She puffed up her face and went to the kitchen. At the watchtower Zoro was doing pushups while balancing a large barbell on his feet. He was straining. "I can't die…" He thought to himself. "Not here…"

Zoro remembered his trial with Bartholomew Kuma. Upon taking all of Luffy's pain, he was left for dead but somehow survived. Sanjine witnessed the aftermath.

"What happened here!? What's with all of this blood?!" She yelled.

"Nothing…happened!"

Zoro came to. "What happened…" He trailed off. Someone was near him. It was Sanjine. "Are you alright?" She said. "There's a lot of sweat on the floor…" Zoro looked around. "Is everyone still on the island?" He asked.

"Yep, just us."

"Good. I'm a little hungry." He looked at her.

"You jerk! How dare you have your way with me?!" Sanjine yelled, while being fucked by Zoro. "You didn't resist when I made my attempt," He replied to her. "Well, it's been a while and the others have gotten suspicious of us, mainly Nami."

"Well, we don't have to hide what we're doing."

"Yes we do! I don't want the others to know we're having sex!"

"Why not?"

"Because-" She shrilled at the sensation. "…because how would I look around Nami and Robin if they found out my rivalry with you was all a farce? Usopp wouldn't let me live it down…"

"Not my problem," Zoro said bluntly. "You wanted to fuck, I'm fucking you." Sanjine turned around to him. "Change positions." She was on him in the cowgirl position. "You said you were hungry, dumb marimo!"

"You're more hungry than I am, Lovecook." Zoro flashed a smile. "Shut up!" She moved in close to him and began kissing him. "What a shameful thing I'm doing." She thought to herself. "We all are family, to go this far is crossing the line…

Sanjine remembered when she and the moss-headed swordsman had their first encounter. In the jungles of Little Garden, the two were arguing over a triceratops' body having any nutritional value.

"It was tough," Zoro said. "You can get a lot out of this rhino!"

"It's all cartilage and bone!" Sanjine replied angrily. "You really did it now, marimo!"

"Marimo!?"

"Yeah, Marimo!"

"You swirly-browed airhead!"

"Take that back!"

"No, you take back what you said about my rhino!"

"Never!"

"Then screw you, I'm going exploring!" Zoro left. "Fine, go ahead and leave!" Sanjine yelled. She went her own way. Suddenly, a T-Rex was staring her down. "It's you again!" She lifted her leg and prepared to kick it when Zoro came from behind and felled it in one strike. "There, I killed your chicken," He said, sneering. Sanjine looked at him, tensing up.

"I didn't need your help, you, you…"

He looked at her with a blank look.

From out of nowhere she kissed him. "What the hell are you trying?!" He asked, bewildered. "I can't hide it anymore," She said, ripping off her shirt.

"I need gentleman!"


	2. Dominance

Meanwhile, at the secret candle lair…

"I've made a new concoction from my hormones and the mushrooms around this area." It was Emporio Ivankou, who had Galdino and Ms. Goldenweek tied and gagged. "I vwould try them on you two candies, but that wouldn't be fun." A bulb went in his head.

Sanjine was moaning loudly, as Zoro seized the moment and took her fickle heart to his liking. Nearby, was the Princess of Alabasta, Vivi and her companion Carue. "It came from here…"She saw the two making relations. "Mr. Bushido and Sanjine are…" Her face grew red and her mouth dropped down to the ground. "Carue, we didn't see a thing." Carue nodded and backed away quietly.

Ivankou himself went to find some test subjects for his hormone potion. He listened with his right ear. "Oh, I'm sure I heard the sounds of love making thataway," He said, pining onto the location of the two Straw Hats. "Hee-Haw!"

"You stupid woman, you liked me all along and you kept hitting me and starving me?" Zoro asked. "What kind of woman hits a man she likes?"

"A passionate woman," She answered, with a look of said emotion. Ivankou looked at the two. "Such passion, such lust!" He lisped. "But I'm going to make their emotions twice as strong!" He poured two drops of the potion in his gloves.

"Hormone Change Darts!" He fired needles at the two lovebirds. "Eh, damn ticks," Sanjine said, holding her neck. "I got bit, too," Zoro replied. Suddenly, the two felt strange. "What's happening?" The two lovebirds blacked out.

"…You worthless Lovecook!" A voice yelled. Sanjine came to. A man and a woman were having sex next to them. "What in the…" She trailed off, turning to Zoro. "Zoro, wake up!" She said, slapping him. "Hmm?"

"Oh, look who woke up," The woman said. "Wait, you're…" Sanjine looked at Zoro, who saw the woman. "What the hell?!" He said. "Surprise, I'm you and he's you." She sneered. "Me?" Sanjine looked at her male counterpart. She blushed and looked away. The male counterpart on the other hand, had a nosebleed. "Hey, asshole! Remember who owns you!" The female Zoro said.

"Damn Marimo! You-" She went down to him. "I can bust your dick with my snatch alone," She whispered. "Now hurry up and cum!" Zoro smiled. "I like this woman."

"Of course you would, she's as reckless as you!"

"What did you say?!" Zori turned around. "Hold it in." She got up and looked Sanjine in the eye. "Y-y-you're reckless!" She stammered. Zori looked her down. "You got an okay body," She said, licking her lips. "Yo, Cook! How about fucking yourself?" Sanji looked at his female counterpart and fell in love.

"Yes, please!" He agreed, lovestruck. "Eh, I'm gonna get something to eat." Zoro said. Zori stopped him. "Wait, I wanna see your ittoryu," She told him. "Oh, you're into Mutoryu?" He replied, showing interest.

Back at the secret candle lair, Ivankou was monitoring the four sex-crazy Straw Hats. "My hormones have done the impossible!" He lisped. "Somevhow, they managed to split those two candies apart, making them into the opposite sex! And now they are having sex with each other!" He hee-hawed.

"Will they make a child? Is it incest? Vill there be dire consequences?!"

The Cooks were having sensual sex, gazing into each other's eyes. "Mademoiselle, I've wanted to see someone like you for all my life," He told her.

"Monsieur, I am you," She said. "And we are destined to be together…" They kissed.

Next to them, the Pirate Hunters were fucking like animals, even knocking down a tree. "You're not too bad," Zoro said to his counterpart. "You're okay yourself!" Zori replied, sneering. "Unlike that stupid cook! He couldn't kill my boredom."

"Yeah, my little chef isn't all that, but she's kinda cute."

"Cute? You can do better than her."

"I don't think anyone can squirt better than her."

"Oh?"

The two Cooks were still in their passionate world when Zori called out to them. "Hey, Lovecooks! Get a load of this!" Zoro was rubbing her and she began to splurt her juices all over them. "What the hell?!" Sanji yelled.

"Kya! Your juices smell terrible!" Sanjine screamed. "No better than yours, Mellorine!" Zoro was snickering the whole time. "You can't handle a real woman, it seems." "What was that, Marimo?" "You can't!" Zori yelled. "You can't overpower me, dominate me, I'm doing all the work here!" "Hey, I got an even better idea," Zoro said all of a sudden.

Zoro was fucking both Zori and Sanjine, dipping into on another simultaneously. Sanji was doing Zori anally. "You better not cum yet, dumb cook!" She told him. "I don't want to have sex with you!" He yelled. "You're too crude, not delicate or ladylike at all!" He looked at Sanjine and smiled. She smiled back and then yelled as Zoro went deep in her.

"No fair. That's cheating!"

"All's fair in love and war," He replied. "Dammit Zoro, switch with me!" "I didn't know you were into that kind of thing," He said. "Okay then."

Sanji suddenly made a face. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE-" Sanji bursted into flames, as Zoro poked him up the brown eye, baby. "You said you wanted to switch."

"I MEANT WITH YOU, YOU FUCKING DUMBASS MARIMO!" His flames went out. "Turn your flames off, they're burning your lover." Zori's rectum had a deathlock on Sanji's dick. "You're flames are my flames, Monsieur," She replied, with flaming passion in her eyes. Sanji was surrendering to Zoro's might. "He's not bad," Zoro said.

"Hey, are you really gonna finish off in him?" Zori asked, looking annoyed. "I gotta housebreak him for you," He replied. Zori licked her lips. "Damn you…" "Cook, you let him cum in you, you cum in me and Mellorine, you can wait your turn."

"No wait, I got a better idea." He closed his eyes, then opened them.

"Asura!"

Suddenly, he spouted another penis. "Nitoryu, Shiroyume(TL Note: White Dream)!" He began to fuck both Cooks in unison while Sanji was fucking Zori. Sanji's mouth drooled. Zori noticed and scowled.

"You're loving this, aren't you?!" She asked. "Your dick is mine." She clenched her asshole and Sanji screamed, while climaxing along with Zoro, Zori and Sanjine. The four were exhausted.

"Hee-haw!" Ivankou yelled. "Vhat an amazing spectacle! Absolutely sexy! Delirious!" He bounced up and down, hitting the ceiling. "Vi'll have to keep this one!" He blew a kiss at the monitor and winked, blasting it to smithereens. He looked shocked.

The four were walking back to the ship. "How are we gonna explain this to the others?" Zoro asked. "Well, it's not like we have a choice or a say in the matter," Zori replied. "It'll be pretty fun!" Her stomach growled. "I'm kinda hungry."

Sanji was walking behind them, butthurt. "I'll poison that Marimo's food," He growled. "He'll pay for making me cum!" "Now now Monsieur, you mustn't taint food," Sanjine told her. "Just give him the bad stuff like I do." Oh Sanjine, you're the wind beneath my wings!"

"Hey, Swirly-brow," Zoro called out. "You better not forget the shape of my cock!" He sneered. Sanji burst into flames, attacking him.


End file.
